


conversation and kisses

by Is_Olivia_even_a_person



Series: the ending they deserved [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Hair Braiding, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Kissing, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_Olivia_even_a_person/pseuds/Is_Olivia_even_a_person
Summary: Just Ben being helpful and unwrapping Rey's hair ;)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: the ending they deserved [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083953
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	conversation and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by one of my fav fics ;)  
> ("a little more conversation") 
> 
> Leia definitely though her son to braid hair

Months have passed since that fateful day on Exegol. The day Ben Solo had made a choice. The day Rey had died and almost lost him.  
To this day Rey is still haunted by her memories of the horrors she had to endure… but she is not alone in her struggle. 

Currently Rey is wrapped up in her long busy days on Ajan Kloss, whereas Ben spends his alone on Ahch-Too.  
They get into the habit of meeting through their force connections during their evenings. 

The galaxy is in a uncertain state right now. The Resistance is trying to rebuild a government and Rey finds herself in the middle of it, reluctantly.  
Leaders from all over the galaxy are coming to the Resistance; however none of them have stepped up to host the new Republic or any kind of Alliance.  
The memories of Hosnian Prime’s destruction are still too fresh.The rest of the Resistance struggles to keep Leia’s vision alive. 

Leaders and ambassadors of systems and planets from all over the galaxy want to meet Rey, the hero of the Resistance, the last Jedi who saved the galaxy.  
They want to hear that Palpatine is gone, that the First Order is crumbling with no Leader and that Kylo Ren is dead. 

At first it’s hard for Rey to tell her story, her wounds are still too new and she doesn’t know how to deal with the attention.  
But she gives her best knowing the Resistance needs every support they can get. 

Rey stumbles over her answers every time someone mentions him, but it gets easier. Kylo Ren is dead, it’s the truth.  
However, it’s hard not to defend Ben and his part in saving the galaxy. 

Rey finds herself in world of politics and leadership she doesn’t belong to. She is struggling, trying to live up to her role, but she is afraid and tired of pretending.  
After another long day of meetings and a raging headache she finds Ben already waiting in her room. She is so tired she barely makes it to her bed. 

"Your hair is different“ it’s the first thing he says while he studies her curiously.  
Rey just sighs and tumbles into her bed. Her tied up hair makes her scalp hurt and makes her headache even worse. 

"Rose and Kaydel made me wear this, they’re my friends“ she adds.  
"It’s a traditional Alderaanian hair style, but I bet you know. Kaydel was close to Leia…“ she trails off, eyeing for Ben’s reaction.  
He just watches her closely, his head slightly tilted. "With so many leaders and potential supporters around they thought that I should look more … regal?“  
She doesn’t know what to think about that move; she feels silly explaining it to Ben, Leia’s own son. 

"What do you think?“ she asks, mostly to hide her embarrassment.  
Ben is speechless. She reminds her so much of his mother, the way he remembers her when she was younger.  
Her face is flushed by her embarrassment, her hazel eyes glistening and loose strands of hair falling into her face. "Beautiful“ he says quietly. 

Rey blushes and shrugs "At least something.“ She pulls her legs to her body and leans against the wall of her room. She closes her eyes, resting for a few moments. 

"How was your day?“ Ben’s gentle voice interrupts her thoughts. Rey forces a smile "Great, really great. It’s a lot to keep up with….“  
She doesn’t finish her sentence, hoping he doesn’t notice her lie. He probably will, he knows her better than anybody else. 

"Rey, tell me the truth. What’s wrong?“ Ben looks at her knowingly. Rey meets his gaze, his soft, dark eyes that melt her heart, and sighs.  
"I’m so tired of… of everything.  
I’m no good at politics; every day I have to wake up and be the famous Jedi who saved the galaxy and the hero who has to rebuild a new government.“  
Her voice is so frustrated that he has the urge to hug her tightly.

"It’s too much… these expectations. I’m not what they think I am. I’m not even a real Jedi, let alone a hero.“  
Ben gives in and draws her closer to him, taking her hand. 

"Rey, you are a hero. You saved everybody here, especially me. Don’t doubt yourself.  
You’re such a kind person even though the galaxy treated you like shit. You deserve the world.“ 

Rey blushes at his kind words. "I’m just tired of pretending. I’m not what they think I am.“ Ben squeezes her hand.  
"I know exactly what you’re talking about.“ Everybody always saw him as a legacy, never as person, as himself.  
Rey was the first one to look at the person hidden behind the legacy, the mask. 

"People keep telling me they know me. No one does.“ 

"But I do“ Ben replies quietly. Rey turns to him and studies him closely. She knows his words are true.  
They are connected through the Force; they are in fact a dyad in the Force unseen for so many generations. Two that are one. Soulmates if you want to say.  
Rey has seen him on his worst and darkest day, but also on the days he chooses over and over again to fight against the darkness within him.  
And Ben? He has seen her like nobody else before, he understands her and knows her. She doesn’t have to pretend. 

They stay quiet for a while, losing themselves in their company. The Force is humming between in approval.  
Rey never felt closer to anybody before. She leans against his shoulder and sighs. 

"What are you thinking?“ Ben hums in reply.  
"My parents“ it’s becoming easier to think, talk about them. There is no sorrow or bitterness in his voice.  
He remembers his parents only from his earlier childhood days, before he was sent away to Luke. 

"I spent most of childhood alone or in company with droids. My parents were busy, barely around.“ He clears his throat.  
"The last time I saw _her_ was when I was ten… before I was sent away. But I still have some good moments to remember.“ 

Rey listens quietly, fascinated by the glimpse into his childhood. "Sometimes, when my parents both were home, Han would unbraid her hair.  
He would wait until she gets home late at night and slowly unwrap her eloquent braids and twists.  
I used to sneak out of my room … being unable to sleep, and watch them together to know that we were a real family.“ 

Ben goes quiet, his eyes glistening and sorrow on his face. "Alderaanian hairstyles have symbolic meanings, the different braids and knots.  
It was important for her to keep the Alderaanian culture alive.  
She actually taught me to braid hair, and what the different braid means… I don’t remember any of it.“ He shrugs and laughs. 

Rey smiles at the thought of little Ben learning how to braid hair. Leia letting her son braid her hair, and failing miserably but still wearing these braids with pride because her son made them. 

Ben runs his hand through his hair, a tinge of pink spreading to his cheeks. "I could help you unwrap your hair… If you want to. To relieve your headache and help you relax.“  
He stumbles over his words, unsure why he offered this because she will likely decline. 

Rey is quiet, opening her mouth and blushing. "You’d like to unwrap my hair?“

Ben shrugs "If you want to.“ 

Rey nods, smiling slowly. "Yeah, I’d like that“ she decides. Ben is stunned by her words and just nods. 

They look at each other for a moment, blushing. Mesmerized by her glistening hazel eyes and freckles.  
He suddenly realizes how close they are. Rey clears her throat "I think I should turn around…“  
"Yeah, yeah that would be useful.“  
He goes quiet. Rey turns around, her eloquent braids directly in front of him. 

Ben breathes in her smell, her warmth and he reaches up slowly to run his fingers about her first braid. Her hair is soft under his hand, almost like flowing silk.  
Rey tenses, he can tell and he drops his hand.  
Why did he offer this in the first place? As if she would want this, or him. 

"It’s fine. I like this…“ Rey is glad that he can’t see her blushing. So Ben starts taking out her hairpins slowly, careful not to hurt her.  
He slips his fingers deeper into her hair. The strands come free, and he smooths them carefully with his fingers.  
One by one her braids and twists are released, unwinding each strand and combing through her hair. 

Rey sighs "That’s so much better. Thanks.“ Ben just nods, even though she can’t see him.  
His stomach flips as she leans closer against him. Against his hands. 

Ben moves gently to the next layer, untangling and unwrapping her last braids and knots.  
He brushes her neck with his fingers and Rey inhales sharply. Ben immediately drops his hands, still so unsure of their relationship.  
His heart is beating fast. 

"It’s fine. Keep going“ Rey straightens her back. She marvels at his hands, so big and strong, but still capable of being so gentle. 

"So“ Rey is desperate for a distraction. "You mentioned other good moments of your childhood… tell me about it.“  
Ben stops, thinking. "You really want to know?“ She shrugs, and replies quietly.  
"I would love to get a glimpse into your childhood.“ 

"Oh, okay“ is all he can muster. Real smooth, Solo. He gathers himself, still combing through her soft hair. 

"When my dad was home… I loved discovering the Falcon.  
Back then it was already a pile a garbage…“  
"That ship saved my life many times!“ Rey interrupts vehemtly. 

Ben just snorts and shakes his head. He just continues "I loved playing on the Falcon, always running around and hiding from my dad and Chewie.“  
He is glad that he can easily keep the bitterness out of his voice, a smile tucks on his face. 

"I wanted to be a pilot, just like him“ he sounds melancholy. Rey hums, closing her eyes and just listens to his deep voice and enjoys his fingers combing lazily through her hair.  
Her last braid comes free, and Ben marvels at how long her hair has gotten. So soft and warm.  
He gathers all her hair in his hands and carefully smooths it down on her back.

"I still remember one time I was hiding from Chewie,  
I did play a prank on him I think, and I just hid in the storage room of the Falcon, playing with my hand-made doll. A pilot I admired.  
When he found me, he wasn’t angry anymore …. He put me on his back and we went to the lake near our house.“  
Rey can feel his delight through their bond, and she smile. She tries to picture six-year-old Ben and huge Chewie playing together … 

"Better?“ Ben asks carefully. Rey just nods, not daring to turn around and face him. They haven’t been this close since the cave on Exegol.  
The air between them seems to tingle, and the Force is swirling around them. 

On instinct Rey leans back into him, only a little bit, her eyes are still closed.  
Suddenly his hands are sliding down her arms, soft and gentle, and then his hands are clasping her own where they rest on her lap. 

Everything stills around them. Nothing but her soft hair and warmth and his steady breath. The Force humming in approval. 

"Rey“ he breathes, barely a whisper. She shudders and sinks back into his touch, his embrace.  
His lips brush against her neck and she gasps. His hand tighten around her waist and he pulls her closer, an instinct, an impulse. 

Suddenly Ben is kissing her neck, pulling her even closer, tasting her.  
"Ben“ she sighs. Desire is burning inside him. He tastes her soft skin, he devours her smell that is uniquely hers.  
She sighs again, his name barely a whisper.  
He can feel her longing through their bond, matching his and they are fuel to each other’s fire. 

His hands are savoring her body. How real she feels under his hands. She inhales sharply, arching her back.  
Ben stops, breathing fast. Rey turns around, sitting onto his lap. 

Her cheeks are flushed and pupils dilated. She straddles his lap, reaching out. Her gaze is full of passion, love.  
She caresses his cheeks, tracing hid skin where his scar was. The scar she has given him, the scar she has healed. 

Rey runs her soft fingers through his hair, leaning closer. Their breaths mingling and her smell is irresistible.  
He shivers in anticipation. He grabs her hand, stopping her.  
"Rey, I … We shouldn’t“ he chokes out, his heart beating fast in his chest. 

Rey just groans and leans forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. Ben tenses, but melts into her kiss immediately.  
Her lips are as soft as he remembers. Their kiss is sweet and slow, maybe even hesitant.  
Both of them are barely experienced, but it doesn’t matter. They are the fuel to each other’s longing, passion even. 

Ben is carefully exploring her lips, and she answers him growing more passionate and fast.  
There is a hunger in her that she never experienced before.  
A hunger for his lips, his touch on her.

His hands are running over her body, savoring her and making her stomach flip. She is running her hands through his hair pulling him close.  
She can feel him grinning against her lips. They slow down, breathing hard and just tasting each other’s lips. She sighs, kissing him one last time. 

"Ben“ she sighs again, leaning her forehead against his.  
A big grin on her face. Their breaths mingle and there is only them and the Force.  
The rest of the world fades into oblivion.  
Ben is memerized by her hazel eyes and countless freckles.  
Rey is lost in his dark eyes, usually hard and impenetrable, now soft and full of love. 

Ben leans forward capturing her lips for another kiss. This time soft and lingering.  
He is taking his time, slowly and carefully exploring her soft lips and mouth. His mouth wanders to her jaw and finally to her neck, kissing all her freckles and imperfections of her skin.  
Rey pulls him close, running her hand through his hair.  
His stomach flips when she moans quietly.  
He is about to start kissing her collarbone, when they hear a loud knock on the door. 

They break apart, panting. Rey smiles at him with deep dimples. He caresses her cheek with his thumb, memorizing the feel of her skin and glistening eyes. Another knock on the door. 

"Rey, are you there?“ Rose’s voice is muffled through the door. Rey sighs in frustration, reluctantly climbing from his lap.  
"I’m here. Wait a second“ she shouts to Rose. 

„You need to go“ she tells Ben, sorrow in her voice. She wishes he could stay. Be here with her. Ben just nods, not trusting himself to speak.  
His mind is a haze and his heart racing. He can’t believe what just happened. Reluctantly he closes their force bond. 

Rey turns to the door, watching him disappear. She opens the door with a frustrated sigh and a frown on her face to find an impatient Rose in front of her.  
"You don’t believe what has happened! Poe finally asked Finn out…“ her voice trails off and her eyebrows knitting.  
"Everything alright?“ She must have noticed her flushed cheeks and messy hair. 

Rey leans against her door and shrugs nonchalantly. „You let your hair down already.“  
"Yeah, I had a headache and it feels more comfortable like this.“ Rose nods, her face lightens up. „You look beautiful. You should let your hair down more often.“  
Rey just nods, thinking of Ben’s soft hands unwrapping her braids, their kiss …. "Thanks“ she brings out, too much time has passed. 

Rose grabs her arms, leading her outside and already babbling about how Poe and Finn finally stopped dancing around their feelings, when Rey doesn’t even listen anymore.  
Her mind wandering to him, and his dreamy eyes, deep voice and dark hair.  
Her heart is still lingering on their kiss, finally coming together. She feels _whole_. She feels like she has found a home.

**Author's Note:**

> it's getting easier and easier for me to write short stories which makes me super happy :)


End file.
